Typically, in robotic assembly of electronic devices to a substrate, such devices, including capacitors, resistors and the like, are loaded into a magazine for sequential delivery to a substrate for attachment via solderable terminals.
Many electronic devices typically have terminals on opposed sides of the device and thus robotic assembly arms must include sensors to ensure correct orientation of the device terminals if incorrect orientation is to be avoided between the device and solder pads on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,361 describes a rectangular capacitor configuration having terminals on opposed sides relation to the longitudinal axis of the capacitor body.
In transfer of an electronic device from a magazine to a substrate, a delay of some milliseconds can occur while the sensors associated with the robotic arm determine the precise configuration and location of terminals on the device.